helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Real Autumn Goddess
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info It's Sir Starr... This time should be fine! Objective Go to Church and perform the ritual of summoning with Starr: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes *The Autumn Goddess is depicted wearing the set Valley of Autumn. *The sacrifice chosen here does not affect the story. Transcript Story Chat 1 Starr: ... Magda: ... When did we first meet? Starr: ... You've already asked that question. Magda: Then what's the Viscount's nickname? Starr: I don't think I'm supposed to know the answer. Magda: Right. Starr: I really am Starr Mayphis, Lady Ellensetin. Get the book. I'll summon the Autumn Goddess for you. Magda: Didn't you say it was impossible? Starr: I have another way. My ancestor has done a favour for her and she gave my family certain privileges. It's possible to use the summoning spell of the Mayphis family. Magda: I see. Some families can do almost everything. Story Chat 2 Autumn Goddess: (yawns) Huh? I was summoned... Does everyone want to meet me now? Starr: My name is Starr Mayphis. I'm sorry, but- Autumn Goddess: Are you telling the truth? Starr: Yes. Autumn Goddess: Hah, you better have a good reason for bringing me here. Starr: We need your help to seal away the Winter Queen. Autumn Goddess: ?! Starr: While the snow hasn't reached your valley, it won't be long until it does. Autumn Goddess: Do you really thing I've been bored all this time? Well, dealing with that woman might be fun. Alright. Magda: (This is too good to be true!) Autumn Goddess: I have one condition. Magda: ... I understand. (I need to pick someone for the Autumn Goddess.) : Alan : Magda: Sir Alan... :: With NPC other than Alan :: Autumn Goddess: He's not... good. : Willow : Magda: Sir Willow... :: With NPC other than Willow :: Autumn Goddess: He's not... good. : Black Glove : Magda: Mr. Black Glove... :: With NPC other than Black Glove :: Autumn Goddess: He's not... good. : Alminas : Magda: Sir Alminas... :: With NPC other than Alminas :: Autumn Goddess: He's not... good. Magda: The Winter Queen chose him. Autumn Goddess: Then I'll take this one. Magda: I didn't expect that! Autumn Goddess: You can't have everything in this world. Right, little girl? I'll take him. Magda: May I ask what do you want the offering for... Autumn Goddess: Emmm... I want a man who will sing praises in my orchard. I'll let the leaves fall on him whenever I like. Magda: Then... Autumn: Then he must sing under another tree. Magda: (I feel bad now.) Now that the three goddesses agreed, I have to find Cleric Pan. Starr: Oh, I can finally leave? Good luck, Lady Ellenstein. Story Chat 3 Cleric Pan: Good work, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Please start making the seal. Cleric Pan: Well... Magda: Do you need me to do something else? Cleric Pan: There have been some changes. Magda: ... Cleric Pan: With the Winter Queen's growing strength, the three goddesses won't be enough to seal her. Magda: But no one else can be traded for power! Cleric Pan: You're making me sound like a villain. Regardless, we still have you. Magda: ?! Do you want me to cross-dress? I think the Viscount would be happy to be a sacrifice! Cleric Pan: No, I need you to be the Sky Goddess. The Winter Queen fears the Goddess. If you dress up as her, things will be easier for us. Magda: I don't know any kind of magic! Cleric Pan: You don't have to do anything. The Sky Goddess rarely speaks unless she gives a prophecy. All you have to do is descend from the sky and stand there. Simple, isn't it? Magda: Falling from the sky doesn't sound easy at all! Cleric Pan: Just believe in yourself. The Sky Goddess will give her blessing. Magda: What if... the Winter Queen finds out? Cleric Pan: The entire process will be managed by my. You'll be fine. Although the Goddess may not be there in person, a cleric must eliminate the heretics. This is the Sky Church's duty. Story Chat 4 Eliza: Magda, why did the Sky Church give you such gorgeous clothes? What do they want? Magda: It's for... my donations. Eliza: Oh. Don't push yourself too hard or do anything dangerous. It's not worth the reward. Magda: ... Mother... Eliza: Why are you hugging me all of a sudden? ...Alright, go to bed now. Category:Event Quests Category:Snow Festival Event Category:Transcript